Flor Palida
by Naty951
Summary: Edward un joven despreocupado y sin líos conoce un día a Isabella, la esposa de uno de sus amigos pero al tratar de conocerla se da cuenta que aquella chica se está marchitando poco a poco. Al pasar los días empieza a enamorarse de ella, pero no sabe si aquella flor volverá a vivir. Basado en la canción de Marc Anthony
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Bueno... La primera vez que la vi, en realidad no parecía una chica que cambiaría mi vida. Era el tipo de persona que no llama la atención, de aquellas qué pasa desapercibida incluso en un cuarto vacío. Se encontraba sentada en la esquina del graderío, apartada de los demás. Junto a ella se encontraba un niño pequeño, que no superaba los cinco años. Su mirada se posaba fijamente en el centro de la cancha mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello corto del niño que se encontraba distraído con un avión de juguete.

Confieso que me llamó la atención el hecho de que su vestimenta se basara en unos shorts y una blusa corta de color salmón pues estábamos en pleno invierno y el clima no debía superar los 10º. Aun así ella no parecía molestarse con el frío que hacía.

-Es rara ¿no? - Mencionó Emmett, mi mejor amigo, siguiendo la dirección de mis ojos. -Es la esposa de Jacob. Es la primera vez que viene.

-No sabía que Jacob estuviera casado.

La verdad me sorprendió pues Jacob tendría mi edad- veinticinco años- o como mucho un par de años más, mientras el compromiso ni siquiera pasaba por mi cabeza.

-A todos nos sorprendió hace un rato cuando llegó con ella y la presentó como su esposa y al niño como su hijo, así que mi amigo mejor mira para otro lado pues se nota que Jacob es bien celoso.

-Estás loco - le dije riendo - sólo me dio curiosidad, la chica no es mi tipo. Además, cómo acabaste de decir, es rara.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a Emmett a la cancha pues era su turno de jugar.

Emmett era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, pues él y yo habíamos ido a la misma escuela desde el preescolar. Ahora ambos estábamos a punto de graduarnos de hotelería y turismo en una de las mejores universidades del país.

Hace un año llegamos a este barrio de Brooklyn en busca de un piso más económico para alquilar, pues a pesar de que nuestra universidad era pública demandaba muchos gastos. Fue así que un fin de semana, regresando de la universidad, vimos a un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad jugando fútbol - nuestro deporte favorito - nos sentamos en el graderío y entablamos amistad con Seth, uno de los chicos que jugaba, él nos presentó con el resto del equipo.

Nos explicaron que cada fin de semana jugaban de manera amistosa entre ellos, sólo por deporte. Nos presentaron al resto del equipo poniendo fijación en Jacob, su jugador estrella. Luego de eso nos invitaron a jugar con ellos haciéndose una rutina en el último año.

* * *

El siguiente fin de semana se presentó nuevamente en la cancha la esposa de Jacob junto a su hijo. Como la vez pasada se sentaron apartados de los demás en los graderíos. Había algo diferente en ella, a pesar qué la vez pasada sólo la vi un momento, esta vez pude notar un rastro de sombra en su mirada.

Bueno, al principio mencioné que esta chica pasaría desapercibida en cualquier lugar, olvidé mencionar qué sería en cualquier lugar menos en Brooklyn. No es que sea racista pero es muy poco común ver a alguien de piel blanca en este barrio de Nueva York, pues en este barrio predominan las personas negras. Incluso en la cancha, en su mayoría - por no decir todos - a excepción de Emmett y yo, qué somos caucásicos, son negros - incluso Jacob. El niño también era de piel oscura, y su piel contrastaba de forma maravillosa con la de su madre. Pero eso no fue lo que me extrañó, fue la piel enrojecida de sus mejillas lo que llamó mi atención.

Hace una semana sus ojos desbordaban admiración y devoción hacia su esposo, esta vez desprendían dolor y tristeza.

Decidí dejar de pensar en aquella chica y su mirada apagada y me concentré viendo el juego. Faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para que terminase el primer tiempo, cuando el llanto de un niño me distrajo. Me giré en dirección a la chica con su hijo y efectivamente era aquel pequeño, lloraba porque su avión de juguete había caído por las gradas. La joven trataba de calmar a su hijo y se estaba poniendo de pie para alcanzar el juguete cuando me levante de mi lugar y recogí el juguete que estaba a pocos metros de mí. Subí las gradas y se lo entregué al pequeño.

-Gracias. - Susurró la chica. Y el pequeño dejó de llorar.

-No fue nada. - Le sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado para socializar. -Mi nombre es Edward.

Ella solamente asintió.

-Ehm... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo... Yo soy Isabella. - Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Es un gusto Isabella. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?- Le pregunté al pequeño que se encontraba abrazando a su madre.

-Paul. - dijo el pequeño animado.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo por aquí? La verdad, no te había visto antes.-Dije tratando de hacer conversación.

-Eh... 2 años. Soy de Forks.- Respondió en susurros.

-Vaya... Yo vengo de Chicago.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el silbato del árbitro anunciando el entretiempo, esperaba ver a Jacob acercarse a su esposa e hijo pero él se quedó junto a sus amigos de juego. Luego empezó el segundo tiempo pero ya no intenté charlar con aquella chica, Isabella, pues se la veía incómoda. Cuando el juego terminó Jacob se acercó hacia nosotros.

-¡Hey Edward! ¿Qué hay amigo? - Saludó sentándose junto a su esposa. -¿Ya conoces a mi esposa, Isabella?

-Sí, me acabo de presentar.-Dije poniéndome de pie -Bueno... será hasta otra ocasión, me tengo que ir, adiós.

Me alejé de ellos más preocupado que antes, pues a la distancia solamente se veían sus ojos tristes pero al verla más de cerca no pude dejar de fijarme en aquellas marcas con forma de dedos alrededor de su cuello y aquel moretón mal cubierto bajo su barbilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron alrededor de cinco fines de semana en los cuales Isabella acompañaba a Jacob sin falta. Pero al igual que la vez anterior me sorprendía el vacío que desprendía en sus ojos, su rostro se notaba desmejorado al pasar de los días y en todo este tiempo jamás la había visto sonreír, ni siquiera cuando Jacob se encontraba a su lado.

Por recomendación de Emmett decidí dejar a Isabella en un rincón de mi mente, pues él insistía que si seguía pensando en ella me iba a traer grandes problemas.

"Viejo... Esa chica es problema de China. Si Jacob se entera que estás pensando en su esposa te va a dar una tunda que jamás olvidarás, sabes que los chicos se pondrían de su lado y entre todos acabarían contigo, obviamente yo te defenderé pero tú sabes que ellos son mayoría."

Así que decidí tomar el consejo de mi amigo y dejé de pensar en la chica de Jacob. Claro que uno nunca sabe lo que el destino le tiene deparado. Fue a mediados de esa misma semana, que la vi en un lugar que no fuera aquella cancha.

Era un jueves por la tarde, que aprovechando que salí temprano de la universidad y notando que ya no teníamos víveres en casa, decidí ir al supermercado hacer un poco de compras. Me encontraba en el pasillo de los cereales agarrando una caja de Zucaritas, cuando una melena caoba llamó mi atención. Ella se encontraba a dos metros de mí eligiendo un paquete de galletas integrales, sonreí para mí mismo y me acerqué a ella para saludar, mientras me acercaba a ella pude notar que su canasta de compras tenía solamente una caja de té.

-Hey, ¡hola Isabella! ¿Cómo has estado?- dije extendiéndole la mano para saludar.

-Uhm...Ho-hola Edward.- respondió tímidamente respondiendo a mi saludo de mano pero bajando la mirada, como siempre.

\- Veo que hemos tenido la misma idea.

-¿Qué?

\- Me refiero a qué ambos decidimos hacer compras el día de hoy.- le expliqué sonriendo.

-Ah, sí. Si me disculpas... me tengo que ir. Paul está por salir del kínder. Adiós.

Agarró rápidamente el paquete de galletas más económico y lo guardó en su canasta, la tomó y se fue casi corriendo perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Me parecía extraña la forma de actuar de aquella chica, y como mi padre solía decir cuando yo era pequeño _" Hijo, tú nunca dejas las cosas a medias"_ , decidí salir detrás de Isabella pues nuevamente vi marcas de dedos pero esta vez en sus muñecas.

Al estar el supermercado vacío al llegar a las cajas de cobro, ella ya no estaba. Estuve a punto de darme por vencido cuando la vi en la parada del autobús mirando su monedero.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación dejar a las personas en medio de una plática? - dije parándome a su lado.

Ella se sobresaltó y me vio de reojo.

\- Lo siento, pero en verdad voy tarde por Paul.

\- Mi auto está estacionado a una cuadra de aquí, si quieres te llevo. Así llegarás más rápido por tu hijo.

-No... No te molestes. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento vendrá el autobús.

\- No es molestia.- le dije sonriendo. Supe que no iba a dar un solo paso así que le agarré la mano y la llevé hasta mi auto.

Cabe mencionar que al tomarla de la mano sentí algo muy extraño, podrá escucharse raro pero me sentí en casa nuevamente.

Llegamos al auto y le solté la mano, a ella se la notaba nerviosa y viendo para todos lados. Le abrí la puerta y ella subió. Está de sobra decir que durante todo el camino ella no dijo ni una sola palabra y muy a mi suerte, debo mencionar, cayó un torrencial aguacero en medio del camino. Así que cuando llegamos al preescolar de Paul, que se encontraba en uno de los barrios pobres de Nueva York y que tenía una entrada sin techo, Isabella se tuvo que quedar conmigo en el auto hasta que saliera la profesora a anunciar la salida de los niños.

-¿Cómo está Paul?- le pregunté.

Entonces encontré un punto clave para que esta chica misteriosa platicara. Con el simple hecho de mencionar a su hijo su rostro se iluminó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció. A pesar de que fue pequeña, esa sonrisa movió algo en mí, y el hoyuelo que se formó en su mejilla fue suficiente para saber que esta chica definitivamente cambiaría mi vida, y movería cielo y tierra por cambiar aquel rostro apagado por uno rebosante de alegría.

Isabella me explicaba qué Paul era el mejor de su clase, que era un niño excepcional, pasaron quince minutos en los que no dejó de alabar a aquel pequeño niño que a mí ya me caía bien por el simple hecho de posar una sonrisa en aquella preciosa dama. Hasta que salió una maestra con un paraguas anunciando a los padres qué pueden pasar a ver a sus hijos dentro del aula para que eviten mojarse.

Como la lluvia había caído de un momento a otro, Isabella no tenía un paraguas o un impermeable, así que me volteé al asiento trasero de mi auto y agarré mi chaqueta de cuero y un pequeño paraguas que siempre guardo por si acaso. Cómo era de esperarse ella se negó a aceptar mis cosas, luego de tanto insistir y de convencerla que si no aceptaba iría yo mismo por el niño, ella se puso la chaqueta tomó el paraguas y salió por su hijo.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando salió nuevamente pero esta vez con aquel pequeño que ella tanto admiraba, se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había puesto al pequeño. Entraron al auto y en completo silencio nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Así mismo como llegó la lluvia, de un momento a otro, se fue. Para cuando llegamos a Brooklyn un brillante sol resplandecía. Conocía la casa de Jacob así que no fue problema llegar. Ni bien el auto paró, Isabella se bajó junto a su hijo, me agradeció rápidamente y se fue corriendo. Jacob se encontraba parado en su entrada, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver bajar a su esposa y a su hijo de mi auto, le susurró algo al oído cuando ella pasó por su lado y luego se acercó hacia mi coche.

-¿Qué hay, Edward? ¿Qué hacía mi esposa en tu auto?

\- Hola Jake, pues la verdad encontré a tu esposa de camino a la escuela del niño y empezó a llover, así que le ofrecí llevarla y luego traerlos a casa, ya sabes para que no se mojaran.

\- Gracias amigo, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco pues mi pequeño sufre de asma y si se hubiese mojado tendría complicaciones.- Me sonrió de forma sincera.- Te debo una. Nos vemos el sábado en la cancha.

Nos despedimos, y como él dijo, el día sábado nos vimos de nuevo, yo estaba ansioso por ver aquella chica, que la verdad no sabía que había causado en mí.

Mi sorpresa fue grande, al llegar, y ver que Jacob no había ido acompañado de su esposa. Pero mi sorpresa se volvió desagradable cuando una hora después llegaron Isabella y Paul y se sentaron en el lugar de siempre, porque digo desagradable, porque aunque Isabella había tratado de ocultarlo con maquillaje natural un gran cardenal verde se asomaba en su pómulo y por si fuera poco su labio inferior estaba partido.


End file.
